Things Change: A Secret is never a Secret
by Stories Rhymes
Summary: "Tell me what happen to you during the years we were apart…when did it happen…who you were with…Tell me how did it happen…and where were you…" This story focuses on the Titans' lives as normal citizens and as superheroes after the disbanding and reforming the team. Each carried secrets from their time apart, but how will it affect the team during their time together.
1. Reintroducing the Titans part 1

Summary: "Tell me what happen to you during the years we were apart…when did it happen…who you were with…Tell me how did it happen…and where were you…" This story focuses on the Titans' lives as normal citizens and as superheroes after the disbanding and reforming the team. Along with the love, life, and evil villains that come all with it. Each carried secrets from their time apart, but how will it affect the team during their time together.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to it.

This is going to be a fast slow burning story that focuses on the each Titans lives and past. But the story is main characters are Raven and Robin and their relationship first as friends then lovers.

**Chapter One: Reintroducing the Titans part 1: Unmasked**

"Yo, Dick! Wake up!" A plastic cup hit the face of the sleeping detective. Slowing siting up, the young man let out a long yawn as he woke up. "What late party, rich boy?"

Richard John Grayson, or Dick as he like to be called, looked at his partner, who sat in the desk across from him. The guy was five years his senior and had a thing out for him ever since he joined Jumping City's police force two years ago. He hated Dick for a lot of reasons. A few reasons included being a rich family, out-ranking him even though Matt has been in the force longer, and the fact that he was more attractive than his partner. However, the last part was up for debate. Matt Bruesome was an attractive guy with sandy-brown hair and an athletic figure that was covered in tan skin. His personality, however, causes the ladies to flee even though his shiny green eyes stopped them in the first place.

"No, not a party, but your mom." The nearby officers chuckled at Dick's response.

"Ah, ah very funny." Pushing a stack of files in front of him, Matt continued to speak. "While you were sleeping the chief drop this off. Apparently, someone has been robbing jewelry stores for the last month."

"Month? And we are just hearing about it now because…"

"They are stealing identities too. They posed as a rich couple, whose visit the place jewelry stores frequently, to rent the jewelry and paid cash to do so. The problems was that when the stores asked for the jewelry back the _real_ couple claimed to never have rent them. And the merchandises are long gone."

"How do we know that the _real_ couples are not the thieves?"

"Because each had a tight alibi at the time the jewelry was being rented."

"Is that so?"

"That's so. And you would have known this if you were here for this morning meeting."

"What can I say? Your mom held me up this morning. She is good in the kitchen as she is in the bedroom." The other officers burst out and laughed

"You better watch your mouth, rich boy."

"And you better watch your mom," he said as he got up to leave taking the pile of files with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To solve our case."

"And what am I supposed to do?" The only response that he received was a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Matt, didn't you turn in the _finish _report on that case to the chief this morning?" A nearby detective asked after he left the room.

"Oops, I forgot to tell him that I just wanted him to file them." He answered as went back to working on the case the chief gave to them this morning. The cops' laughs were cut short as a short, elderly man with a bold head made his way to the group.

"Matt." The cop turned to look that his boss, the chief, as he appeared him.

"Yes, sir."

"Did Dick come in yet?"

"No, sir. I haven't seen him all morning, sir"

"Tell him that I need to see him as soon as he gets in or he else is going to lose his rank."

"Yes, sir. We wouldn't want that to happen." The cops' laughs filled the room again when the chief left.

* * *

Dick was no fool when he picked up the files and left the office this afternoon. He knew that Matt finished the case last week Friday and that he turned in the report this morning. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth because he like working with Matt. It was because they didn't work together at all. This gave him time to do his own thing, his own way, without his partner asking questions. And right now, he was going home to change out his titan uniform, which was hidden under his clothes.

Looking at a billboard as he rode his motorcycle to his apartment, he smiled when he saw his supermodel girlfriend, Kory Anders, pasted on it.

'_Can't wait for tonight, princess.'_

(Line)

"Smile 'sexy' for the camera, Kory."

Kory put on one of her sexy smiles as the cameraman captured the moment. Turning her orange tanned firgure to the camera, she pushed her ampleD-sized breasts forward and let the rest of her curves speak for their selves. Adding the finish touch to the pose, she took some off her long, auburn hair and placed it in front of her while her eyes shine with seduction. The cameraman captured the moment. The Tamaranean often, if not all the time, thought of her boyfriend of four years during the photo shoots. Even now, her mind drifted to him and their date tonight.

"Kory, focus."

"Oh, sorry." She said in her high pitch voice and focus back on her job as she posed for Nightwing once.

* * *

Garfield Mark Logan stood in the middle of the jungle hanging from a tree vein with the beautiful May Lin in his arms. Slowly, he added other creatures to the screen, such as a bird in the tree next to them and an ant pile on the corner of the comic book cover.

"Are you done?" A pretty blond asked leaning over her fiancee shoulder to stare at the latest piece of his comic series 'Called of the Wild.'

Kissing his girlfriend, Retra, on the lips, he replied, "I'm finish now."

"Well come on, lover boy. Let's get. I want to show you the house that I built."

"Can we get something to eat on the way?"

"Really, Garfield, you just ate. You're such a pig something." The six feet tall guy with almond green eyes was replaced with a green pig, which chased Retra around their apartment.

"Ok, _Changeling_, you won. We'll stop and get pizza on the way." The man version of the pig, which sported a short box-boy haircut on top of his lean, muscular shape, stared down at his fiancee, who fell down on their bed during the chase. Sometimes when he looked at her, Terra comes to mind. The similarities between the two were too much to ignore. Even though, Retra has grown into a woman both physically and mentally since their meeting after the Titans return from their trip around the world.

"Gar?" He kissed her passionately instead of replying. Pushing her boyfriend away, she said, "We don't have time for this."

"Sure, we do." He kissed her again. "Sure, we do."

They didn't have time to stop for pizza after all.

* * *

"Goodnight, Mister Victor Stone." The receptionist called as he walked out of the main office branch of Stone Tech. The robotic human created the company eight years ago after a year of guard the city by himself. The company dealt with anything related to technology from home security to communication. After a few years of being open for business, it was one of the top leading companies in technology on the west coast, which was good for all the changes he added on to the Tower.

Driving back to the tower after a long day's work was one of his favorite activities in the world. The look of his precious baby and home brought him the greatest joy. The exterior of the Tower hasn't change over the years; however, the inside was a different story. The changes that were made reflected the Titans new personality.

The tower was a lot like him. He also has change much since joining the Teen Titans, now Titans, years ago. His physical built and appearance was the same with minor changes here and there to keep up with the small part of his human side. But_ he _has change a lot in more ways than he could count.

Entering the living room of the Tower, he saw the one person who probably went through more changes than him.

* * *

"Hi, honey! I'm home." He said to the woman standing in front of the living room window.

"Back so soon?"

"Yup. I head here right after work just to see your lovely face."

Rolling her eyes, Raven drunk her cup of tea and continued to stare at the city. It was times like these that she enjoyed. The city looked so happy and vibrant as the sun set on it. She wish the sun would shine on her world more but with her nightmare of past memories the sunlight was not enough. '_If only-'_

"You know it is just the two here. You could off your hood?" She felt Cyborg come behind her to remove her hood, but she still his hand in the process.

Shaking her head, she said "Not today."

"Okay," he said moving away. "Not today." Cyborg sat on the leather couch and observed the woman in front of him. The cape that she wore hid most of her figure as it did when she was young, but it did not hide the same figure as before. Many have seen how much the Titan has grown over the years and her new costume, which replaced the leotard with a tight, dark navy blue dress. The dress hugged her front while it left her back expose. At her hips, the dress split on both sides and stopped right below her knees.

However, none have seen her face but him. When the team reformed, being disbanded for four years, Raven chose not to reveal her face even to her teammates. Cyborg was lucky enough that he was able to see the beauty that she has become, but he wish that she would let the world see.

"No trouble, while we were gone?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Nodding to her response, he asked, "Hungry?"

"No, I'll cook at home before I open the place up." That was another change that occurred since the team was rebuilt. Almost every member had their owe place outside the Tower. Nevertheless, only Changeling, Beast Boy's new alias, spent majority of his free time outside the Tower.

"You cook? I still haven't eaten the food you claim you could cook."

"That's because you won't let me in the kitchen."

"Do you blame me?"

"That was years ago."

"That how long it's taking me to get the taste out of my mouth. Ah! That hurt." He rubbed the spot that she punch.

"Stop being a baby." She said as she sat beside him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder. For a moment, neither spoke.

"How was work?"

"Good, just a minor setback."

"What? Having a hard time topping your inventions."

"Who me? Girl, you must be out of your mind. I have you know that that World's magazine top ten inventions begun with _five _of my latest creations. And is that all? No! NASA picked my company to design not only their space suits but the shuttle as well. And you ask me, Cyborg, King of Technology, the Walking Computer, if I ran out of ideas. You must be loco. Pssh! And you call yourself a friend." He looked down at her intensely since he stood up sometime during his intense soliloquy. But before she could response, tears start pouring from his eyes.

"Raven!" He cried dramatically before kneeling down in front of her and hiding his face on her lap. "I don't know what to do. It's like I lost my groove, my juice, my _life!_ What's happening to me? Ah ah ah."

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sure that you will get your _groove_ back soon."

"You don't understand. It's been two days, Raven, two _long days_."

"Cyborg"

"Yes?" He slowly looked at her with sad eyes.

"Grow up." She pushed him off of her and headed to the door.

"But... But... Raven!" He cried from the floor.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow." She called from the door.

"About what?"

"Your new invention."

* * *

"Look Starfire. I'm sorry." He paused as he listens to his girlfriend spoke over the phone. "I know was looking forward to it too...I can't help it...The boss decided to go out tonight...Star...Ok, I'll try to get home as soon as possible."

"Girlfriend problems, Dick." His partner along with other coworkers came to meet him at the entrance.

Quickly hiding his Titan communicator up, he answered, "No, your mom just wanted to know what time I was coming home."

"Dick, I warned you-"

"Is everybody ready to head out?" The chief appearance cut Matt's warning short.

"Yes, sir." The detectives sung together.

"No 'sir' for tonight. I just want some drinks with my fellow friends in blues. So, let's go."

Thirty minutes later the group of officers entered a bar called _The Circus_. _The Circus_ was located in worst part of town, where the crime rates were the highest and major of the criminals lived. Although the neighborhood wasn't pleasant, the bar was well kept. Round tables were spread about in the middle of the room and booths line one of the four walls. A semi-circle bar contains some part of another wall. A small stage for local performance was placed a distance from the bar and a section of the room cut off for pool. A metal stairway that led to the second floor, which the door contain the word 'private,' was located in the far corner away from the door. The warehouse, which housed the bar, was well kept and gave off a good vibe, which was a surprising to the officers.

After a waiter came to take the ten officers' order for drinks, one of the cops asked, "Boss, why did we come to this bar? There are some more bars downtown in a better neighborhood."

Richard had to agree with his coworker. Even though the bar was nice, the animals that came to this circus did actually hang around cops and vice verse. He was almost sure that he saw one or two criminals that he arrested as a cop sitting at the bar. However he couldn't say about being here in the neighborhood, since his apartment was two block away from the bar.

"This is favorite place, believe or not. I like to come here after a hard today's work and if I need time away from the wife." A few guys chuckled. "Not a lot of people know that I grew up in this neighborhood and was a criminal myself. With the help of a good friend, I was able to change my life around and work on the right side of the law. I come here to remind myself that this city this has a lot of cleaning up to do and that the people still need help even from their selves." The chief stopped talking in order to thank the waitress, who bought their drinks. "Although, I must admit that this placed do give me the creep sometimes."

"Then you can take your cops and leave." The cops in question turned around to see a young woman heading to their tables.

Dick was not shock by the young women's bold comment as the other cops, but was shock by the person herself. The person that walked to their table was no other than Raven from the Titans. Even though he hasn't seen her with her hood off in years, he still would be able to recognize her without it.


	2. Date Night

**Author's**** Notes:**

**1. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting the first chapter of Things Change. I hope that you have enjoyed it and will continue to read the upcoming chapters of this story.**

**2. If you guys have any feedback or comments both good, bad, or both, please, let me know.**

**3. The story will be updated every two weeks.**

**Thanks for your time :),**

**Stories Rhymes**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Date Night**

Hanging up the phone, Starfire slowly walk to the common area of the Tower, where the other two Titans were. She hasn't seen them since arriving in the Tower earlier that evening. She had rushed to get ready for her date that she hardly noticed anything or anyone. However, she knew at they were in there as their argument rung throughout the halls of the Tower. '_Something never changes.'_ She thought walking into the room. The guys stopped fighting to stare at her when they noticed her present .

"Well, well. Look at you." Cyborg spoke first as he grabbed the boxes of pizzas off the counter pushing his green friend down in the process.

"Yea, Star. You look beautiful."

Looking down at her outfit, she forgot to change. She hoped that Nightwing would have been the one to tell her that she was beautiful tonight. She was looking forward to their date all day as well as all week. She knew in her heart that tonight's date was going to be a new step in their relationship. She just felt it in her zr'rhart, but the tingly feeling that she felt there was fading. The realization that he tight, pink dress, which showed more than an ample amount of skin, was not going to be seen by her boyfriend tonight made sad and frustrated . She was sad that her special night was cancel and frustrated that she couldn't be mad at her boyfriend for cancelling. She could never be mad at him.

"What? Hot date?"

"I bet bird brains are going to knock his wings off when he sees you night. Right, C?"

"Right!" Changeling agreed with Cyborg.

"Thank you, friends, but I do not think that his wings will not come off tonight."

"What! He cancel y'all date again. This is like the tenth in the last month."

"I know. I do not need to be reminded." Her sad eyes draft slowly toward the floor.

"Way ago, _Changeling._"

"Oh, sorry." He said timidly. "Well, Star, you can join us tonight."

"Yea, we have a deck of cards.

"And ten boxes of pizza."

"We know we may not be the date you want tonight, but we would be happy if you enjoy us."

The tingle feeling that she had in her zr'rhart started to return at the kindness that her friends showed toward her. With a bright smile that only she can make, she answered, "I would love to be your date for tonight."

"Ok, you heard the lady, C. It's time for POKER!"

* * *

Raven looked good, real good. Although her looks were a little bit above average, it was ... Enchanting. That was the word that he would use to describe the gothic woman, Enchanting. It was something about her that made you want to look twice.

Gone was her short hair, which was replaced with a shorter, messy pixie hair cut that covered the gem completely on her forehead. Her face was more define with full lips and round eyes. Her tight, white shirt and fitted jeans hugged her B cupped breasts, flat stomach, and curvy hips. Raven's new appearance made her look more extremely feminine without being girly. But he must admit her four-inch, black pumps added to the flavor.

"Ah, lady and gentlemen, I would like y'all meet Raven Roth the owner of _The Circus_. Raven these are the one who put your burglars in jails last week."

"It took them long enough."

The chief laughed at Raven's dry humor. "As always you make me feel welcome."

She gave the chief with a small smile before speaking, "Don't feel too welcome. I'm going to lose business, if people find out that cops come here for drinks."

"You should feel safe that we are here." Dick cut into the conversation causing her to turn and look at him. As their eyes met, he knew then that she knew who he was. He didn't doubt that she knew before stopping by the table. The mask and hood that they wore couldn't hide their identity, because the moment that she entered his mind years ago they both gave it up.

"Not if, I could do a better job."

"I'm sure you could. That is why you call the police in the first place, right?"

"Dick, be nice. After all, you don't want her to kick us out. _This is_ my favorite bar. "

Raven stared at him for a second more before turning her attention back to the chief. "It's okay. I'm use to all sorts of animals in here, even the _dicks._" Laughter rang throughout the table.

"Are you going to continue to insult my men?"

"No, they can do that on their own."

The chief just smiled at her while shaking his head in a friendly manner. "What am I going to do with you?"

"There is nothing you can do, but not stay too long to here. You are not good for business."

"I'll see that we will make our time here short."

"See that you do." With that, she left the tables without glancing at the others cops, especially Dick.

"Chief." Matt spoke up. "How do you know her?"

"Here you go." A pretty African-American woman with a big afro placed three pitcher of beer on the table.

"We didn't order this."

"Rachael said the drink were on her tonight, so don't order anything to expense." The group clapped to show their appreciation. "If you need anything, call me." The waitress left the group alone once more.

"I wonder if free drinks are all the ladies offering." An officer said.

"With that face, you are will need to pay for it if they are." Another one replied.

The group laughed as the only female officer that shook her head and mumbled, "Guys".

"Ok, guys and Mari, before we get too drunk. I want –" Dick stopped listening to the conversation and focus on his friend at the bar, hoping to catch her eyes once more. However, she never faced him again.

* * *

"I won again!" The happy mood of the Tamaranean returned once more. After winning all the twelve rounds of poker and ingesting three of the ten boxes of pizza, she was back to her normal self.

"Wow, Nightwing really need to stop teaching her how to play card games." Changeling said to Cyborg as he watched Starfire gather the night's winning.

"So much for an easy win." The alarm went off in the building indicating there was trouble. Heading to the common area computer, Cyborg quickly pulled up the report on the main screen. "There's a break in at industrial plant on the south part of town. Titans, it's time to hand out butt whippings."

* * *

"Excuse me, but you gave us beer. I prefer scotch."

"What do you want, Dick?" Rachael turned around to face him.

"A glass of scotch."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, _Dick?"_

He leaned against the bar as his face became serious. "It is good to _see_ you again."

"_Dick-"_

"What are you doing here?"

"We shouldn't talk to each other. You know it's a part of the whole _secret_ thing."

"You already knew who I was."

"That doesn't mean I needed to _see _your face."

"You came to the table first."

"You came to the bar second."

"Because I miss seeing _your_ face."

Silent filled the air in the crowded bar. Their eyes met and held. "What doyou want?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to say 'hi,' I guess."

"Hello, Dick. It's nice to meet."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rachael." They gave each other a small smile and sounds from the bar return. The somehow reached an agreement between each other with only the word 'hello'. "So, about that drink."

"You do know it's not free."

"What?! You just gave the chief four pitchers of beer, and I can't get a free glass."

"The chief _brought_ several glasses before he started to receive free drinks. Plus, we just meet."

Laughing, he opened his mouth to reply but the sensation of his Titan's communicator cut it short. Their eyes met once more.

"There's trouble," Raven said quietly, but neither reached for their communicator. Even if the risk ws small, it still was risk to take the communicator out in a crowded room.

Smirking, he set a challenge. "The first person there gets a free drink."

"I own a bar."

"Okay, I'll buy you a book."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You're such a kid."

He just smiled at her and said, "Go." Dick and Rachael wrapped up details with coworkers and employee, respectively, and headed to their home to change.

Five minutes later, Raven emerged in the night sky in her uniform after changing in her house located on the second level of the bar. She flew toward the industrial plant that was mentioned in the report that Cyborg sent.

The sound of motorcycle located southwest of her caught her ears. She didn't need to look back to know that at her teammate was gaining. She smirked knowing that the accident on the bridge will hold him up. _'See ya.'_

* * *

Nightwing smirked as he rode his motorcycle through the street of Jump City. He knew that he was going to win the challenge he initiated. Weaving through cars and pedestrians, he sped up to reached the site before Raven.

'_Gotcha ya.' _He saw his opponent in the distance flying toward the bridge. He gave more gas to his black and blue bike causing it to go beyond the limit of a normal bike. He took a sharp turn left on the highway that would lead him straight toward the bridge.

_'Two minutes until the bridge.'_ He calculated in head the amount time it would take him to get to the bridge and increase his speed to bet Raven's flying ability. _'And one minute until I bet you.'_

The bright smile that formed under his helmet disappeared as he slam on brake to avoid hitting the cars in front of him. The scene in front of him didn't look promising for his victory. A variety of vehicles were bumper to bumper on the bridge. He scorned himself for not getting the traffic report before choosing his path toward the crime.

Before he could make his next move, a dark aura covered the ground around his bike and his opponent appeared before him. "Need a lift?"

Nightwing gave her a small smile as they disappeared into the darkness. His smile was still there when they reappeared on the other said of the bridge. "Need a ride?" He asked his pale friend. She replied by sliding onto the motorcycle behind him. Once she was safely on, he rushed through the streets once more causing to them to reach the site 4 minutes later.

* * *

"Starfire, take the rear and Changeling, take it down from up top. I'll take it head on." The "it" was a giant, navy blue robotic spider with silver eyes. It was in the process of packing large case of metal bars into its back when they first arrive there. Now, it was in the current processes of trying to rip them apart.

Getting into triangle formation, the three Titans charged the spider. Starfire and Changeling avoided the long, metal bars that were being release from the spider's body, dodging around the bars and attacking the bars they couldn't avoid. Cyborg's sonic cannon was aim and ready to fire. The moment his was about to fire, spider webs gathered around his body and pulled him into new form web behind him. This unexpected event caused his cannon to melt a hole into the roof of the plant. It seemed that the pieces of web that was aim careless around earlier by the spider was not so careless after all.

The other two Titans continued with the formation getting close to their opponent for a strong attack. Starfire released starbolts from her hands causing the spider to bend at its knee. Changing from a humming-bird to an elephant, Changeling dropped on its back crushing it to the floor. The pair stood over it to make sure it was down for good. Suddenly a small vacuum from a large hole in its back suck the dust around them and pull them forward. They flow up to move out of the vacuum range; however, the bars from earlier crashed into the backs of the heroes sending the ground below.

"Ouch, that is going to leave a mark in the morning." The green shape-shifter said as he got up.

Black magic covered the spider web and removed them from Cyborg body. Landing to the ground, he yelled to the new comers, "About time!"

"Sorry, we're late. We ran into traffic on the way here." The leader said from the tallest walkway in the building.

"Speak for yourself." The newcomers share a looked.

"Well, our friend here has been running over us!" Cyborg yelled from the ground-level.

"What is that?" Raven asked as they landed beside him. The creature was on the move again, packaging the metal into its body. Starfire and Changeling were back in action trying to slow it down.

"An over-grown spider with an appetite for metal. While I was just hanging around, I noticed that it only attack from its body and not its head. Also, before each attack, its eyes glow for five second."

"You think that its weak spot?" Nightwing observed the creature to confirm it for himself.

"No, I know it."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt y'all conservation, but we could use a little help you guys!"

"Coming, C! Just keep it up. Y'all are doing a great job."

"Great job my-" The spider leg charging at his face interrupting his comment as he transformed into a bee to move out the way.

"The plan is …" The three just nodded in understanding.

"…To kick major butt."

"Ok, guys, triangle transformation again."

"No offense, Cyborg, but it didn't work the last time." Starfire said as she landed next to the group.

"That's because we weren't here last time. Raven, cover us. Starfire, take up the top and slice it open. Changeling, ground control. Cyborg and I-"

"-Will take him head on." They nodded in agreement

"Titans, go!"

Starfire was the first to reach the villain as she landed on its back after dodging the toxic bullets it expel from its body. Doing her part, she burned a straight line on the spider's back before ripping it opening. She flew away to leaving the rest to her teammates. Picking up the next part, Changeling broke its leg. In his snake form, he wrapped around them and constricting his body. It resulted in the reaming parts of the spider's body came crashing down. Moving out of the way, the green hero flew from under it. The spider attempted to fight back as it released the metal bar from its body again. However, the bars did not go far. Raven's black aura stopped them in mid-air and caused them to wrap around the spider's body blocking the vacuum in its body. Not to be left out, the other two titans did their famous sonic boom and separated the head from the body. The battle was over.

"Now, that's how you do triangle formation. Someone give me a high-" Cyborg stopped in mid-sentence as he stared at his friend. "Wow, Changeling." The team turned to stare as well.

"Changeling, you look-" Nightwing stared but was cut off by his girlfriend, who flew to their friend in the air.

"Amazing! Like a bird and a snake combine."

"Wait, don't move." Cyborg extended a device from his body. "Say 'Cheese.'" The camera flashed. "Come look at this."

Changeling moved closer to Cyborg in his human form. "Wow! I didn't know I could do that!" He stared at the hologram of the captured picture. "Think of all the sexy form I can take now." The group laughed and chatted about Changeling and his newly found power, which caused them not to notice a miniature spider leave the building with a micro-disc.

* * *

It was late at night or early in the morning when Starfire walked in the common area. The team returned from the industrial plant ten minutes ago after helping the police cleanup and answering any questions that they might have. Raven and Cyborg decided to call it a night and headed toward their rooms, while Changeling went to his home in the city.

"Come to bed. The report can wait until tomorrow." The princess said to boyfriend. She knew that she could find Nightwing here at work, always at work.

"I'll be there soon." He replied as he continued to type data into the Tower main computer database.

"Nightwing." She wrapped her arms around his waist and lend into his back. "No, now." If she left it up to him, then he would never come to bed or get a good night rest.

He disconnected their bodies and turned around to face her. "I –"

"You miss our date."

He finally looked at her feeling guilty. Gone was her uniform that was made out of purple spanked that wrapped around her body covering only the necessary body parts. She now wore a short, pink dress that he knew she plan to wear on their date tonight.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and he smiled. Reaching behind him, he pressed a button to save the work and shut down the computer. He picked Starfire up in his arms bridal style and kissed her passionately before taking her to bed.

* * *

It was late at night when Retra's house phone rang. Leaving the kitchen, she picked up the phone from the coffee table in the living room.

"Hello." Her heart froze as a male's voice on the other line replied. "Why are you calling my house? Gar could have been home!" Her voice rose with ever word as she paced the living room nervously. "Of course, I'm not returning your calls for a reason. I don't want to talk to you!...I told you it was a onetime thing. I shouldn't have done it in the first place… I don't want to! I have a home, a live, and a fiancée here…It's not my problem!...Look, I have to go. Gar will be home soon. Don't call our house again."

Before she could hang up the phone, his next word stopped her movements. His words placed a heavy weight on her heart and broke the resolution she created in her head. Her blue eyes stared at the phone for a moment, before she placed the phone back to her ears to return his endearment.

"I love you too. I really do. With my whole heart, but I also love my life here with Gar…I know, but it is complicated." She sat down on their red couch as the weight conservation began to drain her energy. " I just want to … I know…I know you do. I never doubt it. I just…"They both pause as she thought of a decision. "I'll..I'll see you Monday." She let out a shakily breathe as the words left her mouth. "I know...I love you too. Just don't call our house again…Okay, bye."

After the line went dead, Retra sat there and stared at the phone and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Twenty minutes later, Changeling found her in that same spot.

* * *

Ready to tell his fiancée about the tonight's discovery, Changeling opened the door to his apartment excitedly. "Retra! You won't believe what happen!"

His excitement soon faded as he saw the look on her face. Closing the door behind him, he entered the dark room and turn on the light. Still, she didn't move from her spot on the couch or acknowledge him. "Retra?" She still didn't answer. Changing into a dog, he walked over to her and put his front paws on top of her hands, which cradled the phone in her lap.

He watched her for a moment as she had yet to feel his present. She looked sad and hopeless. Her yes seem to hold tears that wouldn't fall and her bottom lip was clutch painful between her teeth. It discomforted his heart to see that look on her face. Slowly, tears started to fall down his puppy dog eyes onto her bare lap.

"Gar?" She said slowly as she realizes that he was there.

"Retra, are you okay? You seem… out of it."

She gave him a bright smile and kissed him on his now human forehead. "I am fine. I was just thinking about the new project that my boss wants me to build. I am not sure if I can handle it."

"Pssh, is that all you were worry about? There is nothing Retra can't build."

Laughing, she kissed him again. "Thank you, Gar. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Retra."

The couple stood up together while gazing into each other. They both were searching for an answer that the other hold, but both were unwilling to ask their question out loud.

"Hi," Retra broke the silent first. "Want to take a shower together?"

His mouth went to answer, but his stomach beat him to the punch. Smiling bashfully at her, he said, "No, I think I'll eat first."

"Okay, you could always join when you finish."

His face turned serious as he watched her walked into their bedroom heading toward the bathroom. She has change recently. She was being different person slowly but surely. It all started when she went on a two-week assignment three months ago. It whole situation surrounding the assignment was just plain weird. Not because she didn't mention where she was going and what she was building, it was weird because she never showed him the house. She always showed him the houses that she build, whether it was a picture or in person. For the first time, she mentioned her project only once.

Picking up the phone she left on the couch, he dialed the last number on the caller I.D. and waited for the phone to ring. He only had to wait for a second before a voice came on the other end.

"Sorry, but the number you have dial is longer in service. Please, try again later."


End file.
